


No, Please, Please

by fights



Category: Misc. Movies
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[First Spiderman Movie] Where Peter Parker and Norman Osbourn team up instead, but Spiderman ends up being a distraction. A sexy distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Please, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Wouldn't the Spiderman movies be better if I owned them?

**No, Please, Please**  
_by Fights_

_  
_

* * *

"Out late again?" He was wearing the mask, just the mask. Not the suit. His head was cocked, in hand a book of sorts. Nano-technology bedside pornography. The blankets were pulled up to his waist and he was at least wearing blue pajamas as Spiderman sensed through the darkness.

Peter just shrugged. "I had to work. I can't just be in here all day because you want me to. People are going to ask questions and we've talked about this, I need my space."

"As Spiderman?" The Green Goblin hissed in a villainous way. His eyes were open, Norman peering through unimpressed but amused by Peter's cheek.

"I'm young. I need a life. It's not that I don't want," Peter motioned between the suit and the Goblin mask. "This. Us. It's just that—"`

Peter sucked air in, ending his diatribe. "—LOOK, we've been over this before. It's easier for me to wear the suit and hang-glide around town than me in civilian clothes." Spiderman shed his skin, pushing it into the cupboard, taking a long look at the mangled costumes of the Green Goblin and Spiderman and shut the covers. "Let's not fight tonight, okay?"

The Green Goblin was a difficult villain, mostly because he made the definition more of a Super-villain who is trying to take over the world but was also crazy enough to still steal a purse from an old woman just to eat soup out of it. As a lover he was impossible... And possessive, which always was a problem now that other superheroes where coming around to catch a sight of the web-slinger.

Norman set his mask aside and kissed him, Peter pondered if this is how Batman felt about the Joker in all those old comics. At least the Goblin remained in the bedroom like some weird fetish personality rather than world dominating maniac. But whenever he was held by Norman, touched by Norman Osbourn those thoughts flew out the window and were replaced by greediness, selfishness and desire.

Unfortunately Harry arrived the next day, unannounced.

"Oh dad, everything is going well and—" Harry's hand held the door open. He looked at the mattress to see his father holding someone down "Peter! Are you having sex with my dad?"

"He's tired, Harry, go away." The Green Goblin spoke before Norman could. After all Peter would still be silent from all the screaming. "I'm not tired! I'll be up in a second and in the hall. I just need to find a pair of pants."

"That's my dad, Peter? It's gross! You can't have sex with him!" Had he not been turned boneless by Norman Osboun's hand perhaps he would have sensed his old school friend. "He's my dad, Peter!"

"Hpffy." Peter managed before pausing, throat dry, eyes widening. He looked down at his body as he pulled the sheet over his bare chest.

"I hope you can stop staring at your future father-in-law like a piece of meat and sit in the hall so I can put on a pair of pants." Peter jumped at the feral tone of his lover even though he was somewhat used to it, Harry and his father never had the most... Normal of relationships...

Not that he could talk.

Peter sighed, first some guy called Wolverine and now this.

Norman grabbed his ass like it was nothing, like it was the same as grabbing his hand.

"No. Please, please." A husky voice whispered in his ear, "Stay."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Norman Osborn / Peter Parker was abbreviated to NO/PP that then became No, Please Please.
> 
> Thus this crack fanfic was born.


End file.
